A Little Accident
by Sok-Munkie
Summary: Ron and Hermoine get a little frisky when Ron ruins Hermoine's paper


A LITTLE ACCIDENT By Sok_Munkie  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended Summary: Hermoine and Ron get a little frisky when Ron spoils Hermoine's homework. Pairing: Ron/Hermoine Categories: PWP, Romance, First Time, UST, Humor/Parody Author's Note: This is my first HP fanfiction. I used to write BSB fanfiction but I haven't done it in awhile. Please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
"Why don't you go over to the other table and work?" Hermoine growled at Ron when he bumped her arm for the third time. They were both working on their History of Magic essays in the empty Gryffindor common room past midnight.  
  
"I can't," Ron replied. "Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia squirted Stinksap all over the it when Dean and Seamus decided to use is as a Wizard's Chess piece and it was knocked out by the bishop."  
  
Hermoine sighed and got back to work again. She was irritable and stressed. She would've had her essay done awhile ago but Euan Abercrombie, a second-year Gryffindor, had set off an Engorgement Charm in the boys' bathroom and there had been a huge mess for the Prefects to clean up. Ron had been away at Quidditch practice and missed out on the "fun" but he was also behind on his essay. Harry had amazingly finished his early so he could go on a date with Luna Lovegood that night.  
  
"Do you remember the name of that headmaster again?" Ron asked. "The one that everybody hated?"  
  
"Phineas Nigellus!" Hermoine yelled. "I would think that you would remember it after all that time we spent in Sirius' house a couple years ago!"  
  
"Sor-ree!" said Ron, and went back to his essay. He reached up to wipe his hair out of his forehead and accidentally knocked over his inkbottle. He watched in horror as the dark ink spread all over Hermoine's parchment.  
  
"RON! YOU GIT!" screamed Hermoine as she leapt up. She tried to save her parchment but it was too late. Only the last line she had written was unblemished. She glared at Ron, picked up her inkbottle, and poured it all over his head and essay. Ron gasped and wiped the ink out of his eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He glared back at her and then strode up and wiped his hands all over Hermoine's blouse. Hermoine looked down at her blouse, looked up at Ron and tackled him, bearing him down to the floor in front of the fireplace. They wrestled with each other, pushing and shoving interspersed with cries of "KLUTZ!" "BITCH!" and other expletives. Hermoine finally pushed Ron away and got up, heading towards the mirror. Her face, blouse, and robes were covered with ink and Ron wasn't any better.  
  
"Great, now I have to go change my clothes!" she snapped. "You stupid git!" She angrily ripped off her robes and her blouse, standing there in her bra and skirt. She started to stomp angrily away when Ron grabbed her arm and she was spun around to face him. She barely had a chance to protest when his lips were pressed against hers.  
  
"Mmph, Ron!" she said, pushing away and staring at him. His eyes were glassy and he was panting as he stared at her lace bra. She felt herself getting tingly between her legs as she saw the look in his eyes and noticed how attractive he was. How had she never noticed before? He had removed his ink-stained shirt and she noticed the definition that playing Quidditch had put into his arms, chest, and abs. She quickly walked over to him and smothered him with a kiss, knocking them both down onto the couch.  
  
"Hermoine-" Ron began.  
  
"Shut up," she whispered and kissed him again. Her tongue sought access to his mouth and he opened it, allowing her to taste his tongue. He moaned and brought his hands up to her breasts, then reached around to her back. He fumbled with the clasp until she reached back and helped him undo it. He gasped as her beautiful breasts with their rosy nipples were freed to him. He rolled her over onto her back and trailed kisses down her throat until he reached her nipple. He experimentally flicked it with his tongue and when she responded with a sigh, took the whole nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. She moaned and reached down to his backside and grabbed it with both hands, grinding her crotch into the hardness she felt in his pants. He pulled away.  
  
"We should go somewhere more private," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," she responded. Ron got up and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom. He removed his socks and shoes as well as Hermoine's and unfastened his pants, lowering them to the floor. His underwear soon followed. She took off her skirt and lay down on his bed in her red silk panties. Ron climbed into bed with her and embraced her. She suddenly tensed.  
  
"I've never done this before," she confessed.  
  
"Neither have I," he responded, and silenced her with another kiss, reaching between her legs and touching her. He then reached under the waistband of her panties and stroked the cleft covered in brown curls. She moaned into his mouth and tentatively reached down to the shaft, stroking it slightly. He guided her hand around his shaft and showed her how to move it to best pleasure him. She shyly showed him how best to pleasure her and soon they were both moaning in ecstasy. He abruptly removed her hand and kissed her, breathing heavily.  
  
"I don't want to come yet," he said. "I want to come inside you." Ron quickly grabbed his wand and performed the Contraceptive Charm that Fred and George had taught him last summer. He grabbed his penis and slowly guided it into Hermoine's wet virgin opening. She tensed when he reached the blockage in her but relaxed when he paused, waiting until she was ready. She looked into his eyes and gave a slight nod, indicating that he should go ahead. He thrust into her and she sucked in her breath at the sudden sharp pain in her cleft. Ron waited again until she began moving her hips, wanting him to move inside her. He began thrusting slowly listening to her moans and soft cries. He sped up when she grabbed his backside and begged him to go harder. He smothered her loud cries with kisses as he brought her to her peak. She shuddered with her orgasm and he felt her vaginal muscles tighten slightly with the contractions. That brought him over the edge and he came with a loud cry, pulsing into her and then collapsing on top of her. They stayed entwined, gasping from their effort. After awhile, Ron pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He closed is eyes and enjoyed the moment until he heard Hermoine's giggle. His eyes popped open.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"You should see your face when you come!" Hermoine snorted. "You looked like you were in pain!" She stopped laughing when a loud voice called out from the wall.  
  
"YEAH, YOU SHOULDN'T TALK MISSY!" one of the Chudley Cannons shouted from their poster. "YOU LOOKED LIKE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WHEN HE'S TAKING A SHIT!" The rest of the Cannons laughed while Hermoine blushed crimson. 


End file.
